Cão de Guarda
by Adriana Swan
Summary: E SE Sandor Clegane conseguisse entregar Sansa de volta a Robb, o que ele pediria ao Rei no Norte? Projeto E SE, fórum Papéis Avulsos.


**Projeto E SE**, fórum **Papéis Avulsos**.

**Cão de Guarda**

**Adriana Swan**

O Rei no Norte ficou quieto olhando para o cavaleiro ajoelhado a sua frente no grande Salão de Correrrio. Seus senhores vassalos olhavam de um para o outro enquanto cochichavam sem acreditar no que viam. Sandor Clegane era o Cão de Caça de Joffrey, o Cão da família Lannister. Seu rosto era deformado, sua postura rija e ameaçadora, ele todo parecia causar medo. Pensando bem, ele _causava_ medo sim. E ainda teimava em recusar-se a chamar a si mesmo de Cavaleiro.

Aquele não era um homem de honra, era um cão.

- Trouxe minha irmã Sansa para mim - Robb falou em seu tom mais sério, medindo bem as palavras - sou grato. Diga-me, Sor Clegane, qual seu preço?

- Não fiz isso por ouro, Vossa Graça - o homem respondeu e Robb ficou surpreso no respeito que sentiu em suas palavras.

- Estou certo que não. Ouro é uma coisa que a Casa Lannister tem de sobra, mas você veio a mim, - Robb falou refletindo - o que busca em mim?

- Honra - respondeu decidido.

O Jovem Lobo franzio o cenho.

- E como espera receber isso?

- Gostaria de pedir a Vossa Graça um lugar na sua guarda - Clegane respondeu, mais uma vez mostrando todo respeito pelo jovem Rei.

- Não tenho uma guarda real, o que tenho são bons homens e boas espadas a meu redor.

- Deixe que minha espada seja uma dessas - Clegane respondeu, seu rosto deformando demonstrando seriedade.

- Estou em dívida com você - Robb começou o analisando - serei eternamente grato por ter trazido Sansa até mim, mas não sei até que ponto confiaria em você. Tudo isso pode ser uma trama Lannister para infiltrar um de seus melhores homens em Correrrio, perto de mim.

O olhar de Clegane se estreitou como se ele não tivesse pensado o que responder a isso. O clima no salão ficou tenso e os cochichos se espalharam enquanto ele refletia.

- Vossa Graça é filho do senhor seu pai, deve honrar a dívida que tem comigo - o Cão respondeu amargo - mas não precisa confiar em mim se não quiser. Se não me quer em sua guarda, me permita fazer a guarda da Casa Stark. Sou um cão, saberei ser fiel aos lobos.

- Meus irmãos estão mortos e minha mãe tem Brienne de Tarth em sua guarda pessoal - Robb respondeu.

- Vossa Graça tem uma irmã, Lady Sansa, que eu trouxe para casa - os cochichos subitamente se tornaram mais altos no salão com suas palavras - me permita ser o cavaleiro na guarda pessoal de sua irmã.

O Rei no Norte não respondeu nada, olhando o Cavaleiro nos olhos e tentando ler suas intenções no escuro de sua alma.

- Meus senhores - Robb falou alto para todos ouvirem, abafando os cochichos - gostaria de ficar a sós com Sandor Clegane.

Aquela idéia não pareceu agradar a seus homens.

- Se vossa Graça me permite dizer, - interveio Karstark - não creio que devesse correr esse risco.

- Ele está desarmado e eu tenho Vento Cinzento a meu lado - Robb respondeu paciente. - Saiam todos.

Seus Lordes se retiraram a contra gosto até que o último saísse. Clegane não se ergueu, continuando com um dos joelhos no chão em sinal de submissão á aquele que era seu novo rei. Vento Cinzento estava quieto, sentado sobre as patas traseiras ao lado de Robb como se o homem ajoelhado a sua frente não fosse um inimigo.

E talvez não fosse mesmo.

Quando finalmente ficaram sozinhos, o Jovem Lobo ainda levou um tempo refletindo antes de quebrar o silêncio total que tomava o salão agora.

- O que quer com Sansa?

O rosto deformado de Clegane fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Quero um lugar em sua guarda, só isso.

- Achei que tinha trazido minha irmã para cair em minhas graças - Robb falou dando um suspiro. - Agora acho que estava enganado.

- Não fiz por você - o Cão rosnou, em seguida parecendo tenso, provavelmente por ter chamado Robb de "você", e isso não era maneira de tratar um rei. Robb não reclamou, então Clegane prosseguiu - Fiz por ela.

Os olhos azuis de Robb se estreitaram.

- Não vou lhe dar a mão dela.

- Não estou pedindo a mão dela - Clegane o cortou.

- Então espera que eu acredite que cruzou metade de Westeros, traiu seus senhores, mudou de Rei só para ser um simples cavaleiro a serviço de Sansa e nada mais? - Robb falou e seu tom era firme - Você a deseja como mulher.

- Eu sou um Cão de Caça, Vossa Graça, e ela é uma Lady - o cavaleiro rebateu amargurado - irmã de um Rei, uma princesa. Atravessei metade de Westeros, trai meus senhores e mudei de Rei para protegê-la e nem isso Vossa Graça quer me conceder.

A mão de Robb se fechou sobre o braço da grande cadeira, tenso. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer, não sabia muito bem o que pensar. Se esse homem quisesse mal a sua irmã, poderia muito bem ter feito durante a viagem. Era claro que ele a desejava, poderia tê-la estuprado, ter feito o que quisesse, mas Sansa dissera que Cão de Caça comportara-se como um cavaleiro e Robb não via motivo para duvidar dela. Sansa sabia que estava segura em Correrrio, poderia dizer se Clegane a tivesse machucado ou ameaçado, mas ela não dissera.

Sansa nunca dissera nada contra Clegane.

Robb se levantou decidido, Vento Cinzento se erguendo ao lado dele, mais régio impossível.

- Tomei minha decisão a seu respeito. Falarei com minha irmã Sansa e deixarei ela decidir. - Robb falou resoluto. - Se ela aceitar, servirá como sua guarda pessoal, senão, permitirei a você que entre em meus exércitos, mas não na guarda pessoal de minha Casa. Pode se retirar.

Com um sorriso no canto do lábio, Sandor Clegane se levantou e fez uma meia reverência ao Rei no Norte antes de se retirar satisfeito.

- Porque está tão feliz, Sor Clegane? - Robb indagou enquanto o cavaleiro saía.

O Cão virou-se para o Jovem Lobo, parecendo satisfeito.

- Porque sei que Lady Stark vai aceitar - falou contendo um meio sorriso deformado. - O passarinho tem medo dos gatos e sabe que seu Cão a protegerá.

Com uma última reverência educada, o Cavaleiro saiu deixando Robb sozinho com Vento Cinzento.


End file.
